Competition Preparations
by Tavest-VIII
Summary: DDR Characters get word of a local competition and gather for practice.


This is my first FanFic so I'll see how it goes. Comments are freely welcome.  
  
Rage, Emi, Mayo, Johnny, Alice, Charmy and Astro all attend the same college. Emi and Mayo have most the same classes together, though Emi normally stays late for other classes while Mayo's while Mayo consistintely peers into the classroom. Rage seconds a job as a train bus boy on the side for some extra pocket change. Johny's the hot shot sportster with the fancy car. Alice is the cute, shy girl. Last but not least, Astro and Charmy are the computer wizzes.  
  
A huge DDR tourney is coming up in one of their local arcades and everyone's notified. Emi and Mayo see an advertisement posted by the grade bulletins, while Rage notices one off one of his stops. Johnny gets pestered by all the girls to show off his moves in it, and Alice's classmate/long-time friend Akira mentions it to her in a phone conversation. Astro and Charmy get one of those pesky pop-ups like 12 times during one of their classes that they shouldn't be browsing in anyway, so they finally decide to look into it because of the sheer repetitive annoyance.  
  
All of them being good DDR buddies decide to meet up for some practice. After a long-winded debate with Johnny, they all decided to have it at Astro and Charmy's place for the matter that they've got it set up with import machines through DDR MAX 2, as well as 1st and Konamix for PSX.  
  
Alice arrives first having nothing else to do with her free time.  
  
Charmy Answers the Door: Hey Alice, hows your little brother been.  
Alice: Oh, Baby-lon, he's fine. Energetic as ever.  
Charmy: Good to hear. Come on in and make yourself comfortable. Drinks are set out, and we made sure to keep a good collection of Sprite.  
Alice: Cool, thanks. I'll start dancing after the others show up though.  
  
*Doorbell Rings*  
  
Charmy: Hey Astro, can you get that one?  
Astro: Yeah, sure. Doorbell made me break my combo anyways.  
  
*Astro Opens the Door*  
  
Rage: Hey, long time no see.  
Astro: No kidding. Able to dance Trick songs yet?  
Rage: Down boy. Just because you can't dance Double yet...  
Astro: I'm workin' on it. Gotta get these darn visors in for repairs again.  
Rage: Sure...  
Astro: Mind you. Come on in.  
  
*They continue on into the den*  
  
Alice: Hey Rage. How ya' been.  
Rage: Eegh...welll...err... Fine..I guess.  
Alice: Your stuttering a little, you OK?  
Rage: Uuh..I'm fine. *Starts Blushing*  
Alice: Turning a little red two. Plenty of beverages in the kitchen if you need one.  
Rage: Oh..good. I think I should get one. *Walks off swiftly*  
Charmy: Man, he was acting a little weird.  
Alice: He's normally like that.  
Charmy: Yeah since like the 5rd grade when you transfered here.  
Alice: Well, that could be why it seems normal to me. *Ponders briefly and starts blushing as well*  
  
*Doorbell rings again*  
  
Astro: Your turn Charmy. *"Combo Stopped" sound plays from the game room*  
Charmy: I'm going. Hold on to the controller.  
  
*Charmy Answers the door*  
  
Johnny: Hey sweety, lookin' good.  
Charmy: Save it for the pad.  
Johnny: Ouch, fiesty. You'll see my moves soon enough.  
Charmy: Yeah, but you have to beat the Perfect Attack first.  
Johnny: Oh, we're talking about the tournament?  
Charmy: You never were good at scoring were you?  
Johnny: Put your faith in me and I'll show ya'.  
Charmy: Well, I beleive in miracles, but it only takes a minute to drop out. The others are in the game room and kitchen.  
Johnny: Let's talk it ov---  
Charmy: Moving on.  
Johnny: OK then. *Proceeds to the Kitchen*  
  
Johnny: Woohooooo!! Sprite!!!  
  
*Playstation controller swiftly flies through the kitchen as the "Combo Stopped" sound plays again*  
  
Johnny: Astro setting scores again?  
Charmy: We'd best see for ourselves.  
  
*They continue into the den as they see Rage rolling on the floor laughing hysterically all but in tears*  
  
Johnny: How's it coming.  
  
*Astro just twitches sporadically and points to the screen*  
  
Charmy: Aah, Afronova on Maniac. Only 5 Greats and a 369 combo.  
Johnny: Aww. One shy man. A good? That's gotta hurt. Wanna Sprite?  
  
*Astro twitches some more and goes to fetch the controller*  
*Doorbell Rings Once More*  
  
Astro: I'll get it. *TwitchTwitch* - *Answers the Door*  
Emi: Hey Astro, look a little jittery. Might wanna try substituting all the coffee with some Sprite.  
Astro: Not coffee...Johnny.  
Emi: You might want to avoid that too.  
Mayo: Hey sorry we're late. Emi stayed longer for a tutoring session.  
Astro: No matter, no problem. Make yourselves at home. I gotta grab another PSX controller from the storage room.  
Mayo: Started carrying backups lately?  
Astro: Naw, they come in to use too quickly to be classified as backups.  
Emi: You need to started charging Johnny for 'em; and replace the doorbell.  
Astro: Funny. Come on in.  
  
*Emi and Mayo enter the den and sit next to Alice*  
  
Mayo: Not dancing yet?  
Alice: Watching the screen a while to get the timing down.  
Emi: Well get up and move. Gotta get your coordination down as well.  
Mayo: Yeah. All the girls are here now anyway, we can fill two machines AND out-number the guys if you join.  
Alice: No problem. Need to get up before the night is over anyway.  
Emi: That's the way. Let's snatch the 4th and 5th ones.  
  
*They proceed to get Charmy to the machines as to avoid Johnny hopping on the other side of one of theirs*  
  
*Astro returns*  
  
Astro: I might as well hop on one of the machines at this point. The Playstation has developed an utter dislike for my character.  
Rage: No problem, let's grab the MAX 2 machine real quick before Johnn---  
Astro: Already there.  
  
Johnny: Hey, how come I don't have a partner?  
Charmy: Cause we don't wan't to get knocked of the pad while your trying to freestyle.  
Johnny: That was only once, and it was a few weeks ago; I've progressed.  
Rage: Such large words. If you've "progressed" so much, you should be able to do Double just fine. Just make sure you don't topple completely over to one of our machines.  
Johnny: I don't see why I hang out with you guys. I could get better hobbies.  
Astro: Come on Johnny, you know you just want to get my Matrix Walk down.  
Johnny: I'm telling you. When I get into your timeline I'm kicking your rear-end out of Future Patrol.  
Mayo: Ladies...  
Johnny: Mind us. Ready for the Race?  
  
Under Construction - More to come. 


End file.
